saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aunkai
The is the mysterious virtual-reality world in which a great portion of the Project Alicization Arc takes place. Background In the wake of the era and the memories of the still fresh in the minds of people, they have become less and less tolerant of the death of soldiers in battle while countries with huge militaries, such as and , have been unable to give up their army munitions industry. With such conditions, the need for unmanned weapons to fight in wars instead of humans has arisen. However, as no countries export weapons to Japan, Japan's defense technology has become too weak and, eventually, Japan had to buy new equipment from America. Although, formally, America is supposed to work together with Japan on developing new technology. However, in reality, Japan was only given outdated equipment. Thus, the need for Japan to develop its own technology came. «Project Alicization», a top-secret government project run by , a company affiliated with the Japan Self Defense Force (JSDF), was started to create the first highly adaptive, « ». By using a 4th-generation machine, called the «Soul Translator» (STL), Rath succeeded in copying the Fluctlights (what the scientists believed to be the particles that contain the human soul) of twelve newborn babies, creating a «Soul Archetype», a non-developed Artificial Fluctlight that could be copied to create new Artificial Fluctlights, which would then need to be nurtured to mature into an individual. For this reason, a virtual world, codenamed «Aunkai», was created with Professor using the same system he used as the brains for the game, « », which was then transferred into the Soul Translator via its «Mnemonic Visuals» feature. Aunkai is set in a past era when science and philosophy were just being discovered, but instead of recreating a past era, limited terrain and certain customs were introduced so that the inhabitants of the world would form their own society. Mythology The inhabitants of Aunkai recognize a variety of gods, however, regional differences have given rise to numerous denominations of the same god. * The , also known as the - the original god and goddess unique in which they are the only shared deities between all of the original five states and their successors. The Primordial God is known as derived from the Old English "ġebūr" - "farmer", and the Primordial Goddess is known as derived from Old English "būrƿif" - "farmwife". They are credited for creating and teaching the original sixteen ancestors of the Beorns, the Haelaths, which gave humanity its greatest distinction from the beasts. * The - the second generation married couple, usually credited for the creation of the world as a whole, or for becoming the world itself in order to allow humans to inhabit it. They are often credited for creating the many fore-bearers of the Maegas. ** In Svarbyrdheimr, they are the and the . ** In Albatigrum, they are the and the . ** In Ibrizaraf, they are the and the . ** In Raktavi, they are the and the . ** In Kiyotō, they are the and the . *The - the third generation married couple, more often or not brother and sister, or alternatively, a pair of twins. There is a common tale of a falling out between the two which led to them becoming separated by the night and day, only to make amends and reconcile temporarily during the eclipse. ** In Svarbyrdheimr, they were the and the . ** In Albatigrum, they were the and the . ** In Ibrizaraf, they were the and the . ** In Raktavi, they were the and the . ** In Kiyotō, they were the and the . * The and the - (blood) brothers or siblings and more often than not, rivals. The most common myth among their misadventures, the Fire God steals the sacred flame from the hall of the gods and gifts it to humanity, often at the cost of incurring the Storm God's wrath in the process. ** In Svarbyrdheimr, they were the and the . ** In Albatigrum, they were the and the . ** In Ibrizaraf, they were the and the . ** In Raktavi, they were the and the . ** In Kiyotō, they were the and the . * The and the - the overlords of the second quarters of the world after the Earth and Sky Gods. There are no set series of relations between these two groups of deities, however the two gods under this group are usually siblings and often act in tangent to one another whatever their relationship to the other groups may be. ** In Svarbyrdheimr, they were the and the . ** In Albatigrum, they were the and the . ** In Ibrizaraf, they were the and the . ** In Raktavi, they were the and the . ** In Kiyotō, they were the and the . * The and the - the first hero and/or original warrior and his greatest enemy. In all but Kiyotō, the God of Steel is a legendary figure of Order who represents national pride and is often presented as the ancestor of the nation's leaders, while the Great Dragon is a figure of Chaos and the enemy of humanity. In Kiyotō, however, their roles are swapped. ** In Svarbyrdheimr, they were the and the . ** In Albatigrum, there are several different myths: *** In its successor state Flavan, there is and the . *** In Maeventum, there is the and the . ** In Ibrizaraf, they are the and . ** In Raktavi, they were the and the . ** In Kiyotō, they were the and the . In the world of Aunkai, there are even many minor deities that are unique to each state with no external equivalent in other nations. In fact, there are so many that it is impossible to count or name them all. Creation Myth History Geography Human Territory Kiyotō Empire Raktavi Dynasty Ibrizaraf Caliphate Albatigrum Kingdom Svarbyrdheimr Dukedom Cimmerian Fields Law System Society Language Calendar All beings of Aunkai share a common calendar because they all believe that the World began in the same year. This calendar is known as the . This calendar begins dating immediately following the full creation of Aunkai and the birth of the sixteen initial Artificial Fluctlights. As the time flow in Aunkai can be changed via the rate of Fluctlight Acceleration, the IWC cannot be aligned with the time of the real world. Like its Japanese equivalent, the IWC has twelve months per year and, like the Japanese calendar, the names of the months are derived from the number of the month, for example, the equivalent of January is the , the equivalent of February is the and so on. Trivia References